Session 4 (8/24/09) - "Into the Storm"
Log of game on Sunday August 24th as logged by Dungeonfag (Sammy Carrion). Timestamps are -6 GMT (CDT) START CHAPTER 1: There's a Storm Coming 20:43 * Amy_Morrison clears the air for para to do his intro fluff 6Month: April. It's been raining all month, and things have gotten cold. It's been a mild drizzle, until two days ago. Today, thunder finally started crashing, and rain has been pouring constantly from an angry, dark sky for hours since midnight. You have all had to bundle up, as winds start blowing, and the temperature drops further. It is not pleasant outside. Today, people are scrambling to cover essential items and 6 cattle. The burgeoning summer has died, and sheets of ice have started to form on the ground. Hailstones woke everyone up this morning, and it isn't pleasant at all. Presumably, everyone here is involved in doing the same. 20:46 * Amy_Morrison is finishing up covering the wood that her family couldn't move inside, taking a moment to absorb the rain. Yes it's a really bad storm and by all rights she shouldn't be anywhere but inside, warming up by the fire. And yet...she felt at home out here. * Thomas_Blackstone is scrambling trying to prevent a stampede, trying to get the livestock in the barn 20:47 "There...that should do it..." Amy lets her body relax as she takes in the water, the essence of most of her magic. Not even a storm this bad bothered her much. 20:49 * Sammy_Carrion is diligently passing out the mail. * Nyssa_Pritchart is frowning as she's on her usual patrol route. Brrrr... * Fen_McRoth is helping some of the neighbours to reinforce Roofs, windows and another sort of stuff to protect the village's houses from rain and wild wind, his father told him to put special attention on Martha's place, right now he is on martha's roof, nailing some tables to it, in middle of reinforcing. 20:51 * Thomas_Blackstone is currently trying to get a bull under control, the hail having driven an already tempremental animal insane. 20:53 such weather is rare, but it doesn't bother me. 20:55 6Sammy's passing out mail. Which is a hellish thing. In fact, she'll be told that now is the time to -stop- this nonsense. People know about her father. It's foolish. Shouldn't she know better? They won't voice this, as that would be cruel...but everyone's thinking it. Amy's job is by far the easiest, but the most frustrating. The wind is making this a pain. Nyssa's been ordered to make sure to help anyone who needs it. Now 6 is one of those times to help people. Fen...well, Fen's doing a particularly hazardous job. Getting hit by hail hurts. It's freezing up there. You all go about your jobs, when....a noticeable thing, since cattleherders help each other. Seamus's wife, Samantha, approaches Thomas. "Thomas! Have you seen Seamus? I can't find him anywhere....I thought he might have brought the cows here....the fence broke.", she looks distraught. 20:57 "Ahhh, no, I havnt seen him." He's managed to get everything secured in the barn. "You sure he's out here?" 20:58 1/me goes about in an almost comical fashion, fixing one corner of the tarp only for two of the others to fly loose. "Ah..." Nyssa covers her face as she spots Amy. 20:59 "Hey, Amy! You need a little here over ther? e? 6"I don't know where he is, but it's been two hours, and the weather's starting to get worse!", and to compound this, along with the freezing rain, which is subsiding and becoming a thick, freezing mist due to the wind, a white powder dusts the air. Some of it hits the ground. It's starting to snow. "I think we should organize a search party..." "Huh? I can't hear you...can you give me a hand?" Even though Amy's in her element, it's making her ears a mess. 21:01 * Nyssa_Pritchart nods as she rushes over to her and begins helping her grab the corners. 6Fen, for his part, will hear a shouting, though it's only barely audible due to the wind. "GET THE HELL DOWN FROM THERE, YOU IDIOT BOY! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!", Martha is down on the ground, looking up at him. She points to a small rake lying on the ground. The thing literally grows before Fen's eyes, and forms into a ladder, which attaches to the roof. It seems she's not taking no for an answer. "Yeah, lets get going..." He assissts her in rounding up a couple of other herders and heads for the broken fence 21:02 Ok Martha!! gimme a sec i'm almost done!!! 6"NOW, FEN!!!!" * Fen_McRoth tries to hammer the last nail before going downstairs, the roof is ready! Ok!! oK!! * Fen_McRoth goes downstairs Check it out Martha! now it's a super awesome roof 21:03 6Fen gets down to the ground, and Martha hits him upside the head. She's surprisingly strong. "Quit worrying about my roof, boy! Go make sure everyone's getting indoors, before things get worse!", and Martha will march off, presumably to do the same, without another word. Ouch ayeyeyeye!! -Fen feels the pain- Ok, ok, so everybody in? 21:04 * Amy_Morrison sees Fen's warning and drags Nyssa into her house * Fen_McRoth shouts load EVERYBODY INDOORS OK? THIS IS GOING TO BE HUGE, GET INDOOORS 21:05 * Nyssa_Pritchart marches inside as she begins immedately patting herself down. "Oh, my hair..." 21:06 6Thomas manages to get some herders together. They all agree that they'll need more people. "Tom, take some of your friends and go look towards the south! We'll check the woods and the roads!! Make sure not to get lost, and get in before it gets any darker!"6, Fen shouts, but his voice is drowned out by the wind pretty handily. Most people are getting indoors, though. * Sammy_Carrion holds down he hat and heads for the next house, letter in hand. *her 21:07 "Sammy!" Amy's house is next and she sees the girl trudging trhough the cold weather. "Come on in! now!" She seems to not want to leave the girl waiting. Ir's so messy outside. Ok..one last try. It's. * Fen_McRoth walks unto the central plaza, and screams to the top of his lunges EVERYBODY INDOOORS!!!! 21:08 * Sammy_Carrion ignores Amy and soldiers on * Nyssa_Pritchart is waiting inside. "Hm..." "Nyssa, Sammy's gotta be freezing! shouldn't we get her inside?" 21:09 " "Well...uhm... "I actually should be outside, I gotta make sure everyone's okay. 21:10 * Thomas_Blackstone trudges out to where the fence broke, leading the two or three fieldhands he could get to help. Its conviently close to Sammies route, too... * Fen_McRoth tries to search for Martha now, trying to report that he already shouted out 2 warnings "HEY!" Amy is gonna try to grab her by the neck to keep her from going back into the maelstrom. "It's way too dangerous! We really should stay inside." 21:11 6Fen seems to be shouting towards a nonexistant crowd. Except for Sammy, who seems to be walking past Amy's house. Martha seems to have wandered off. "Oooh, forget it." 21:12 Hey Nyss!!! -Fens walks that way- Get indoors, we'll get frozen bees attacking the town! * Nyssa_Pritchart marches outside and waves to Fen "Why's Sammy still going?" * Sammy_Carrion nudges Amy's hand off her and keeps trudging forward without a word. the next letter in the box, towards the one after that. 21:13 * Amy_Morrison tries to get Nyssa back in but gives up, as much as she likes the water; this is too much even for her. Sammy!!! stop that shit, frozen bees will attack town, get indoors!, or Martha will kill me 6A light coating of snow is starting to cover the already sodden ground. Tom, you can conveniently see your friends all gathered together near Amy's house. 21:14 * Sammy_Carrion is now moving away for the next house on the street. "Sammy! I'm ordering you to get inside!" 21:15 * Amy_Morrison sees everyone and takes the time to open the door and yell that all of them need to get inside NOW and will push them in if she has to. * Thomas_Blackstone spots them, and runs off towards them "Hey, hey! Someones gone missing!" Who tom?! "Seamus, one of the ranchers." * Nyssa_Pritchart waves at Tommy and goes :D 21:16 next house, check the box, lean up on the side of the house for a short rest, and keep on trucking. Oh snap he is going to die frozen, let's tell the guards * Amy_Morrison throws her hands in the air and gets her bundled-up body out and starts trying to push each one of the others into her house, starting with Sammy. * Nyssa_Pritchart is helping Amy. 21:17 * Fen_McRoth helps, is fairly strong so it will be easier * Thomas_Blackstone goes :D back, but quickly snaps back to the sevarity of the situation. "Cmon, we gotta find him." "Everyone, we need to get inside now! folow me!" She screams at the top of her lungs. 21:18 * Nyssa_Pritchart waves at Amy. * Sammy_Carrion starts out low, but eventually comes to a scream "GET OFF ME!" I CAN'T RIGHT NOW. DUTY CALLS! Tom don't be crazy, let's get safe tell the guards and they'll do the job! * Amy_Morrison continues pushing/dragging Sammy against her will back to her house. this is madness! 21:19 "Screw that! Im not going to just let someone freeze like that." He trudges off, a sour look on his face. 6Martha's coming towards the group. 14"Tom! I told the guards about Seamus going missing! I can't work my magic in this kind of wind, so I can't help! There's nobody looking to the south, and the guards are all busy getting everyone indoors!" * Sammy_Carrion 's hand goes down for her knife, digging through clothing for the hilt. 21:20 Hey tom, let's get inside, Seamus will be ok! don't play hero now "Martha! Leave it to me!" tears are streaming down my eyes. * Nyssa_Pritchart salutes. * Amy_Morrison doesn't see this and continues trying to get sammy to safety. Chances are she'd die before the mising man does... 21:21 * Thomas_Blackstone trudges south then "Thanks Martha." 21:22 * Sammy_Carrion manages to rip the blade out of the sheath and makes a swipe at the closest person. What the heck!? -Fen manages to catch a glimpse of the blade 21:23 6Sammy will find her blade colliding with Martha's hand. Which is now bleeding, and covered in thorny vines. It seems she's animated a bracelet to take most of the hit, but she's caught it and is holding it in her hand tightly. "HEY!!!" Amy is the target here, although the blade deosn't pierce her skin, it gets through a layer or two of clothing. "Are you crazy?" * Thomas_Blackstone is too busy trudging off to notice anything. LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO Even though Martha blocked the blow, Amy knows she was the one who was gonna get hit. What the heck sammy!? -Fen is confused- * Sammy_Carrion is frantic 21:24 "NO!" Amy is not going to let her stay out in this stuff. H-hey! 6"SAMANTHA CARRION! YOUR FATHER ALABASTER WAS A GOOD MAN, AND WOULD NOT WANT YOU TO BE WORKING YOURSELF TO DEATH!", and just to accentuate this, the woman will release the blade, and strike the girl across the face. Perhaps confirming Sammy's mentor's opinions of the woman. "Go help them find that poor rancher. Before he dies like your father did.", Martha has an utterly angry, serious face put on. Amy's never seen her so angry. 21:25 "..." * Nyssa_Pritchart recoils slighty at that. ... 6And yes, she struck Sammy with the thorned hand. * Fen_McRoth tries to understand what the heck just happened "M-m-miss martha?" Amy was freaking out now for an entirely different reason... 21:26 * Sammy_Carrion throws a face nastier than any has seen her make there seems to be a pure umbridled deterimination in the eyes 21:27 Ma..Martha..chill out! .. -Fen is a bit creeped, and try to hold Martha a bit- if looks could kill, they'd all be dead * Amy_Morrison takes this to position herself in front of the mail girl. "Inside. Now." She is going to make sure Sammy doesn't continue this, this...death march... is still struggling, shouting the whole way 21:28 * Nyssa_Pritchart is going to follow Amy's lead. 6"Do not defy me, child! Someone's life is at stake here, and you just tried to murder your friend! You will do as I have told you, or you will suffer in unspeakable ways!", Martha is standing tall. Amy's retreating. Martha will look to her. "Amy, they're going to need your help." "She's right, you know." 21:29 And what about me? i'll go too? -Fearing the Marthanator- * Sammy_Carrion is still ignoring the rest, futilely pushing against everyone "Wha-?" Amy was so caught up in making sure Sammy got what she needed that she forgot all about the fact that there's somethignelse going on. too exhausted to make enough of an effort "Ugh...Amy, you have to handle this. I have to help Tommy with his problem, okay?" 21:30 "Ri-right...Miss martha?" she seems utterly confused. * Sammy_Carrion is still struggling and screaming herself hoarse "Sammy...I'm really sorry." She frowns a little as she takes in in the direction Thomas was headed. . . . 21:31 "Don't worry, Miss Martha! I'll help!" 6Martha seems to calm down some. The bracelet withers, and falls to the ground. "You all need to go. It's safer to travel in groups. Alone, you'll be as lost as Seamus probably is. You're not going to let your friends get lost out there, are you?" I'll try and protect them Martha,you have my word! 21:32 "yes ma'am! can you make sure Sammy gets better? I think she's forzen some of herself..." Amy is very concerned about the other girl but...Seamus will need her skills as well. 21:33 * Sammy_Carrion finally gives up after being dragged inside and collapses on the floor and quietly sobs to herself 6"I don't care what the hell that girl does. I'm going to make sure that there isn't anyone else hurt.", Martha marches off, her hand still dripping blood. 21:34 Heck...Angry Martha is a force to Reckon with...let's just go 21:35 * Thomas_Blackstone is shivering as he walks "Goddamn its cold... OY, SEAMUS, GET YER ASS OUT HERE!!" 21:36 * Amy_Morrison digs into her bag, looking for something. "I'm going to stay with Sammy, she looks in real bad shape. I think I have something..." 21:37 She pulls out a small pouch and hands it to one of the others. "This is the best medicine I have on me...use it if you need it, but Martha can probably heal him better than this." * Nyssa_Pritchart has caught up to Thomas and she's shivering a little. "I really wish I was better at magic, now..." * Fen_McRoth arrives third to the group, shivering but trying to hide it CHAPTER 2: Into the Tempest 6Tom notices something when he yells. His voice is nearly completely drowned out by the wind. And the wind is also starting to get to the point where it's blowing snow in a way that's obstructing visibility. Thomas, Nyssa, and Fen wander out to the south, which is mostly hilly meadows...and you can't see much. Will you keep going? 21:38 Guys, want to keep going? i'm ok with that Stay close! 21:39 Try not to wander off! Ok, don't spread 21:40 * Thomas_Blackstone looks bloody misserable. Worried, but still miserable "HEEEEY!!! Shout something if youre still alive!!" * Thomas_Blackstone keeps going. * Fen_McRoth Shouts at the top of his Lungs OI!!! SEAMUS!!!!!! 21:43 * Nyssa_Pritchart stuggles against the biting wind and stinging needle-like snow as she continues forging ahead. This is a mess! * Thomas_Blackstone stops, takes off his cap (one of those ones with the fuzzy ear flaps), and scratches his head, thinking for a moment. 21:45 * Thomas_Blackstone makes a little "Ahhah" motion, puts his cap back on, and goes running down a path. 21:46 6You can catch a glimpse of something in the distance. It looks roughly...human-sized, from what you can tell but it's indistinct. OI!! Tom wait!! -Fen runs, following Tom- 21:47 I knew my training would come in handy! * Thomas_Blackstone knew his blind, stupid luck would keep the others from messing up. :D 21:48 6The wind is blowing fiercely. It's chilling, and disorienting. 21:50 * Thomas_Blackstone soldiers on, setting his shoulders against the wind. 21:51 * Nyssa_Pritchart covers her face and groans. "Stupid April weather!" 21:53 * Fen_McRoth strikes a manly pose while yelling "C'mon friends, it's only a breeze!" 6You're making progress towards the distant object, which has seemed to drop low....it's getting harder to see it. You're starting to wander further from town....in fact, you may be getting lost.... 21:55 "HEY NYSSA, DONT YOU WATCH PEOPLE CARRY LANTERNS, OR SOMETHING?" 21:56 "I CANT SEE A DAMN THING" He keeps moving towards the man shaped object, fairly certain that its Seamus, and not some horrible snow monster. "Yeah, but I didn't bring mine! D: The weather was making it hard to hold onto!" It's OK!! we are nearby!! keep it together friends! 21:57 6You're getting closer...it's only a short distance. However, the snow's starting to really pour...it's past your ankles, by this point...this is some freakish weather..... 21:59 * Thomas_Blackstone is really starting to get pissed off. He's not a hero, why's he doing this?! He resolves that he's going to have a long, long talk with Seamus later. If he's still alive. 22:00 * Fen_McRoth tries to motivate himself "its just snow, i'll be allright" and pushes a hard march towards the image- 22:01 6You've come upon the object. It's easy gonig, due to fen's motivation....but...it starts to grow, as you draw close, and.....it's a cow. * Nyssa_Pritchart continues to push ahead, only feet from her friends as she grits her teeth. "I can't give up now! There's lives at..." * Thomas_Blackstone stands there, twitching. "Wat." 22:02 6It's a cow, and any footsteps that might have been there have been covered by snow. It's getting darker, it's freezing, the cow is nearly covered in snow, and you guys are pretty disoriented.....everything appears white. A fucking cow!! -Fen Screams in Rage, and also ragefaces- * Thomas_Blackstone sighs 22:03 "Seamus's fence broke, this might be one of his herd." "This isn't good at all..." Nyssa's face slightly falls as she stands next to Tommy. "We can't just give up..." 22:04 6It's very cold....and there's no sign of which way town is, and which way Seamus might have gone. What are you guys going to do? This is not good at all, considering that the weather seems to be getting worse.... I feel a little deja-vu -Remembering his training- 22:05 * Thomas_Blackstone sneezes, then leans against Nyssa "This isnt good. This storm ain't natural, man. "You think...something else is causing it?" I'm not sure... 22:06 6....It doesn't look good....soon, Fen and Nyssa stop feeling cold.....and instead, feel warm..... either way, we are going to keep searching for Seamus or try to head home. ... i'm the only one feeling warm here? or i may have a strange frost fever? "Guys, are you alright?" 22:07 Tom, can you asnwer me? i'm the only one feeling this? N...no... I'm feeling it too... Oh bloody heck, it can only mean One thing!! 22:08 * Fen_McRoth Strikes a dramatic pose while pointing to the sky!! IT'S OUR BURNING HERO SPIRIT TELLING US TO KEEP GOING!!! "No, Im bloody fucking cold!. Cmon, screw seamus, we're heading back." He takes Nyssas arm and a hand full of gens clothes "Now!." *fens 22:09 R...right. But TOm! he'll die if we don't find him! 6Here's the problem. You don't quite know which way is home, anymore. From your fast marches down hills, and following half-covered paths...you're completely disoriented.... This isn't good at all... 22:10 At least we have a cow... 22:11 You're not suggesting... "What? Yeah, its a cow, why?" 22:12 we have food and something to warm ourselves in a emergency situation 22:13 "Not... the poor cow..." <_< Is he even still alive...? 6The cow doesn't look like it's alive. It's not breathing. cow is dead.... let's make her sacrifice worthwhile 22:14 "Fen, Im hating you so much right now." he draws his knife, looking at the carcus. "There really does have to be a better way." 6Remember: You guys have Amy's medicine. Some of it includes stuff for frostbite. 22:15 let's check Amy stuff, also, it's a dead cow, it's better than 3 dead boys * Thomas_Blackstone conviently remebers this, and tries to remember what the hell youre supposed to do with this stuff. 22:16 Nyss...you know something about this strange medicines? Well, I've got a couple of knives too, if you wanna help, Fen. Uhm... There's some treatment for frostbite... let's drink that 22:17 Amy said that it's medicine, you just eat or drink it and it goes to work. Given that it's a powder... Looks like there's nothing for it. . . . 22:18 * Fen_McRoth tries to milk the death cow 6No milk. Also, its flesh is too hard to milk. Its extremities are starting to freeze.... "What the HELL are you doing, fen?" 22:19 Oh boy. trying to get milk...but it's dry . . . Well, duh... The weather must be affecting my head... 22:21 "Fen, help me tip this thing over. I dont think cutting into it will do much... Its practicly frozen. But we can at least take shelter next to it" 22:22 Ok... Just tell me what to do Tom 22:25 * Thomas_Blackstone tries to push it over so that its stomach is away from the wind 22:26 That looks really heavy... CHAPTER 3: Rat in a Cage MEANWHILE 21:41 * Sammy_Carrion is still on the ground quietly weeping 21:42 * Amy_Morrison sits Sammy on one of the couches and goes over what all she has wrong. There's the damage from Martha's thorny slap, and probably some frostbite and hypothermia...plus any number of other things. "Come on, up you get...you'll feel better soon." 21:43 * Sammy_Carrion weakly nudges Amy's hands off of her and stays on the floor. * Amy_Morrison sighs and has her father pick the girl up and place her on the couch. 21:44 "let's see what we have..." Amy feels Sammy's forehead and leaves, most likely to grab her staff and some other things she feels she'd want. * Sammy_Carrion gives a sudden jerk and pushes herself out of Mr. Morrison's grasp and falls with a thud on the grand *ground 21:45 * Sammy_Carrion pulls herself up slowly and props herself up painfully against a nearby wall * Sammy_Carrion wispers hoarsely "Hot water" 21:46 "Fine then, I'll get some. sit right there." Mr. Morrison says as Amy returns with several pouches of things and her staff, the blue lines carved into it blazing with energy. 21:47 Amy's mother comes back with two mugs of warm water; one for Sammy and the other Amy sets her staff in, as if she wanted the magic to draw on its warmth 21:48 * Sammy_Carrion pulls out a small pouch from behind her and rummages in it for a bit, bringing out a small vial of green powder. "feeling better?" Amy has stripped from the much heavier garments she wore outside and is now in a simple blue tunic. 21:49 * Sammy_Carrion is still in her heavy overcoat. She upends the vial in the hot water and stirs. "Eh? what's that?" Amy points at the vial, now empty. a tired look on her face * Sammy_Carrion takes a long drink from the concoction and winces bitterly 21:50 she seems releaved. Amy sees the grimace and starts murmuring to herself, the staff's lines glowing even more brightly. Her hands are coated in a brilliant blue light. * Sammy_Carrion holds her hand up. 21:51 "Hm?" Amy is about to do what she does best but stops. 21:52 * Sammy_Carrion goes back into her pouch and pulls another jar and takes some paste out with her fingers and rubs it into her skin where it seems hurt. first in the cuts across her face, and then to what's raw from the cold, but only a little bit there the wounds seem to heal faster than should be possible without magic. 21:53 "Wh-wha?" Amy is shocked, her concentration broken. "What just happened?" * Sammy_Carrion hugs her legs and takes a deep sigh, not really seeming in the mood to talk 21:54 "Right..." Amy resumes her focus. Even though Sammy seems to have patched herself up, she must still be in pain...and that was Amy was best at fixing. 21:55 * Sammy_Carrion puts her hand out to push the staff lightly aside. "stop" i say lightly *lightly->quietly 21:56 "Blessings of the goddess, grant peace to this wounded soul..." Amy summoned up as much energy as she could, ignorant of the girl's plea as she let flow a burst into the other girl's body, releasing a wave of gentle warmth. 21:57 * Sammy_Carrion winces as it goes through. I get up slowly and smack Amy across the face. "I said stop" I say in the same quiet tone. 21:58 The slap obviously doesn't have much force behind it, but Amy is still shocked. "What? I'm trying to help you...and you really shouldn't stand up..." * Sammy_Carrion walks off toward a window and sits near it, watching ths storm outside "It's brutal, isn't it?" Amy remarks quietly, not understanding what was going on... 22:00 "You know, I can only hope Nyssa and the others are okay...They still went on to brave this wicked thing...I don't envy them one bit..." Amy's just rambling more or less by now, just trying to fix the girl's mental status as well as she could the physical. * Sammy_Carrion says even quieter, almost an unintelligable mumble "I'm and adult now." I'm still staring out the window 22:01 You're what?" Amy catches part of what she said but not all of it and sits next to the girl, staring out the window. 22:03 "Look..." Amy sighed, she really didn't want to go into this but she figured she was out of options otherwise. "I know about your father...he died trying to carry mail in a storm like this, right?" 22:04 * Sammy_Carrion tenses up and closes her eyes. her knuckles are turning white from clenching them 22:05 * Amy_Morrison sighs and stands up, returning by putting a lbanket over Sammy's body. "Look...I can't imagine how hard it must be to have lost your father..." 22:07 "But I'm sure he would have wanted you to learn from what happened to him. Please...I know you have a duty, but nothing is more important than your health..." * Sammy_Carrion gets up suddenly and throws off the blanket. "II'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" I yell, now visibly panting, turned toward Amy clearly furious. about something 22:08 * Amy_Morrison sighs again. "I know it's tough..." She couldn't give up on the girl, not now. "right now you just need to relax and rest...for me, please?" Amy cocks a smile at the girl, trying to raise her morale. 22:09 6When it's appropriate.....time has passed. Five hours. The snowstorm hasn't let up. And Amy will get a knock at her door. * Amy_Morrison stumbles to the door and yells through the door to ask who it is * Sammy_Carrion smacks Amy, harder this time and jumps on the couch pulling the blanket over her head 22:10 *before para's exposition* 6"It's Arnold! Nyssa's boss! Have you seen Nyssa, Thomas, or Fen? They haven't returned from looking for Seamus yet?" er, exclamation point, not question mark) 22:11 "They're not back yet?!?" Amy's senses are shocked into overdrive. "they've been looking all day..." * Sammy_Carrion is now standing looking towards the door. I make a mad dash to suit up and get out. 22:12 "Sammy, wait up!" Amy tries to get the girl back up before she also races out the door. "We need to think about this." 14"No....we've got people looking to the south...but it's dangerous for anyone to go out alone, so we're running out of manpower to search!" "The three of them got lost and we don't have any clue as to where they are. What's to keep us from getting lost too? 22:13 6"You have magic for this...don't you?" 22:14 * Sammy_Carrion mumbles something slightly incoherant. "Well...A little...what could I do to help?" * Sammy_Carrion slows down a bit after speaking 22:15 "Um...I really don't think she's in any condition to help...but what can I do?" 6"Maybe clear a path? I don't know...but we could use your help. Everyone's out looking already....", Sammy is glanced at, but not commented upon. What's wrong with her? 22:17 * Amy_Morrison sweatdrops "I'm...not really sure how much I can do..." God, was she going to be this helpless? Her magic was really ill-suited to doing anything in this condition 6"Look. Help, or don't. They're your friends. I'm going back out to keep track of the others.", Arnold leaves, looking somewhat pissed off. 22:18 "Hey!..." Amy seems depressed. She really wants to help...but what can she do? * Sammy_Carrion lifts her bag over her shoulder. "Nothing's wrong" I grumble darkly. Since i'm generally known as the cheery courier girl, there definately seems to be something wrong. 22:19 "I...I couldn't ask but...do you have anything that could help blaze a trail?" Amy is very concerned about the girl still...she almost seems to be on death's door. 22:20 * Sammy_Carrion cocks an eyebrow, still with a dark look. "What do you mean blaze?" "Like, you know, mark a trail that people could follow, even with the snow and hail and ice coming down...somethign that melts a lot of snow in one shot or something 22:21 6The alchemist's fire would work splendidly for this, actually. As a flare and trailblazer. * Sammy_Carrion cracks a smile, a bit of the Sammy everyone knows and loves melts through in a twinkle in the eye. I pull out several other glass vials 22:22 these ones seem specialized "I...thank you...I will use this and..." "OH NO YOU DON'T" Mr. Morrison seems hellbent on forbidding his only child on going through this storm. 22:23 * Amy_Morrison is pissed at the decision but she has no choice. "Look...I know you can do this. just...don't push yourself to hard, okay?" 22:24 6Sammy, its up to you. This is dangerous. Deadly business. To the point that Amy has the feeling that Sammy may not be making it back...but at least there's plenty of other people out there, looking, in case she gets lost... CHAPTER 4: Defying the Tempest * Amy_Morrison , unable to leave the house herself, gives Sammy a warm handshake as she leaves. Right now all the young magician can do is hope...and pray... i'm going to try tackling it! "Blessings of the Goddess, grant life and peace to this pure soul..." 22:30 6Sammy's search will be difficult. The snow is everywhere, covering tracks, making things hard to find....and she's alone. She'd better hope that she knows what she's doing. If she's unlucky and nobody from the other search parties that have long since turned towards this area to look for the missing youths finds her....she knows all too well what will happen to her. 22:31 * Sammy_Carrion heads out in the storm. the extended rest really helps things along, and the Alchemist's Fire blazes the trail before here. there's very little holding her back now. 22:33 6The snow is easily cast aside by the liberal amounts of alchemist's fire that she has. If only her father had been able to use something like this... 22:34 6But it's still cold....bitingly so. The kind of cold that can kill a person....it's painful to cope with. Will Sammy be able to soldier on? 22:37 * Sammy_Carrion mumbles to herself. "This damned storm won't stop me. I'M BETTER THAN IT!" 22:44 - Joined: dungeonfag_ (doomed1@C70E65BF.1F40FE3C.A7DB11AE.IP) * Fen_McRoth drinks the medicine, crossing his fingers- 22:45 At least we're spending time together outside, huh? Yes! it's a doble date, sadly my beloved Cow died... 22:46 "This is just so wrong, on so many levels." i know..but at least it keep us distracted 22:47 * Nyssa_Pritchart giggles at the both of them. The wind cuts through the still slightly damp overcoat. I wince at the oncoming rush of cold and throw another vial of fire out. It's become less about saving everyone and more about beating out my fears. * Thomas_Blackstone huddles against Nyssa "What the hell was I thinking?" 22:49 6Whether your fears are justified are not, you fight against them, and continue to blaze a trail. It's hard to keep your bearings out here...but you're surprisingly capable. Your friends are depending on it. "I'm not sure, really..." 22:50 "Then why didnt you stop me!?" looks at fen. "I mean, jeese, its not like Ive got common sence or anything." 22:51 "Well...someone was in trouble." and i ain't going to leave my friends go alone 22:52 6You see something out in the distance..it's far, and indistinct....but it's all you can really see. All you have to go on.... 22:53 * Thomas_Blackstone grumbles "And now Ive probably doomed us all..." "Oh don't worry. we're not doomed brother, we'll find a way outta this "I'm sure they've noticed I'm gone, they're boud to send out another search party. 22:54 After seeing something out, I dig my boots in and push on. It just has to be them, it just has to... 22:56 * Thomas_Blackstone sneezes, a meloncholic look on his face. 22:57 Tom, relax, we are going to endure this one! 6You draw closer....you find something that is reminiscent of something you've never seen, but have probably imagined. Seamus, the farmer who yelled at you. He's lying on the ground, covered almost completely by snow, except for his head, and a leg, curled up. He's blue, and his eyes are frozen shut. He's dead. Memories of your father's demise, perhaps set aside for a while...are probably brought to the front of your mind. 22:58 - Amy_Morrison has quit IRC: Quit: 22:59 Tom, Nyss, it's not time to give up, we'll survive if we got the will to do it! i mean, we survived Nyss's Fther, the crazy flower old man, and even the death machine! we'll endure rought this! is only snow! 23:00 * Thomas_Blackstone is too freaking cold to reply. 23:01 * Sammy_Carrion gasps. I... I wasn't expecting this.flashes of old memories rush back, that always present feeling of sickening emptiness growing stronger than I'd felt it since... 23:02 NO! I close my eyes tight and turn away. Only now I notice warm tears on my face. Push onward, push forward. The rest have got to be alright... 23:03 6This is what could happen to your friends. This is what could happen to you. This is the cruel reality of life. You push forward. This is what you need to prevent. * Thomas_Blackstone starts hacking into the ice with his knife, trying to dig in for shelter. 23:06 god dammit... you know, i'm worried now and know why? because everytime i got a BIG huge problem 6There's nothing to go on here. And it's starting to get colder. The snow keeps falling...and soon, you don't even know where Seamus was anymore, his body disappearing underneath a white powder.....you're starting to get cold. And lost. i start to talk to myself 23:07 * Nyssa_Pritchart furiously starts brushing snow off herself. 23:08 Even though he's out of sight, the image of Seamus is still fresh in my mind. It's hard to shake and it's sending me in circles. i have to find them... 23:09 6Your distraction is only making things worse. And the fatigue you incurred from working yourself so badly is starting to seep back in....this is the problem with working yourself to the bone senselessly... 23:11 "yknow, if they send someone out after us... Howre they gonna find their way back?" i don't know... just keep your hopes high, they'll send a mage or something like that Yeah... 23:13 NO! It Can't end here! 23:14 * Sammy_Carrion I dive into my bag, numb finger fiddling for the one vial i need most. green powder, but no water. it's pretty risky. 23:15 6It can't end here. You can't let it end like this....you can't give up. This time, it's not just your father...it's not just Seamus. Three of your friends, and your own life still depend on this. Now what was it that Chester said about entry points into the body? right, there are blood vessles in the nose. 23:16 * Sammy_Carrion brings the thin vial right up to her raw nose and inhales deeply, sucking all the power out 23:18 6Whatever you've done has numbed the pain. This is dangerous. Now you won't know if you're suffering from frostbite, or hurting yourself. You're completely and utterly numb, but feel like you can push on.....and....Thomas, Fen, and Nyssa can see a bright, green light or flame in the distance. ! I FUCKING KNEW IT!! Someone haz come for us!! let's make signals or something! Guys! Get up! HEEEEEEEEY! TOM GET THE FUCK UP WE'RE HERE! HEEEEEEEEY OVER HEEERE * Nyssa_Pritchart is waving like a mad(wo)man at the light. "Huh, what?" looks up, sees the flame "Oh shit..." 23:19 6Sammy, you can hear them shouting. And see them, now that they're standing. You've found your friends. 23:22 * Sammy_Carrion walks towards them through the dissapating flame like a triumpant angel, the light playing with the heavily fatigued features of her face. "Let's get out of here!" I look down to my stock of fire, just enough to get us home. 23:23 Right on Sammy!! -Fen hugs her for a few seconds, happy to see her- Let's get outta here guys! 23:24 Y-yeah! 23:25 6Luckily for you guys, it seems that first of all, the snow is starting to let up, instead being replaced by rain that seems to be slowing down...and second, whatever was in that alchemical fire is keeping the snow melted, giving you a clear, if twisted path home..... Let's hurry! 23:26 "Oh, were not doomed. Excellent." He looks very, very miserable. "How'd you find us?" Don't complain, we're still alive. Tom i TOLD YOU! that everything was going to be allright! 23:27 "Who's complaining?" . . . Let's just get home, i need a huge cup of chocolate 23:28 Yeah, seriously... 23:29 "Now's now the best time to ask, Tom." I'm panting heavily pushing onward, blazing away the snow. I'm dead tired and walking with a slight limp, but I did it. I won... You won? 23:30 * Nyssa_Pritchart leans on Tommy. "Huh?" Gah... 6When you get home, it looks like everyone is waiting for you guys....virtually half the town is there. Including Martha. And Chester, who is holding what appears to be some sort of brazier with a bright, piercing golden flame that you can see from a LONG distance. You're gathered up and taken indoors to be checked over for frostbite and warmed up. People seem relieved to know you're alright, but....saddened by Seamus's 6 death. His wife, Samantha, is heartbroken. They had been trying to concieve a child.... * Fen_McRoth can't stop feeling like he failed CHAPTER 5: The Graves of Our Fathers 23:31 6Fast forward, the next day. Winds change. Warm air comes again. The skies are bright and blue, as if nothing ever happened. But people are simultaneously mourning, and picking things up, and trying to salvage the crops. This is going to require a lot of work. 6SCENE: TOWN CEMETERY. Alabaster Carrion's grave. 23:33 * Sammy_Carrion is standing alone with a fesh set of lillies, waiting to be planted, just staring down at the grave. 23:35 It's not an impressive grave, just a simple stone, planted in the ground, courtesy of the government. 23:36 the Lillies that Sammy had planed before were strewn and destroyed by yesterday's storm, but it was worth it. 23:40 * Sammy_Carrion heaves a heavy sigh "I did it, not perfectly, but at least it's something." I bend down with a trowel and uproot the old flowers and put in the new ones. to think it had been five years already. 23:41 * Sammy_Carrion stepped back, happy with the handywork 23:44 6Sammy will hear footsteps from behind. When she turns, she'll notice a familiar face. Chester, her mentor, is standing there. He's leaned over on a somewhat muddied walking stick. His face, unshaven, and his unkempt hair are familiar, but he doesn't look like he's had much sleep. In other words, he looks a little less worse than usual. "Sammy.", he would say, walking forward. "I heard about what you did...about 6 working...and the knife. Look...there's something I've been meaning to tell you about your father...." 23:47 * Sammy_Carrion cocks an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" 23:48 6"The night he died...he was...doing something very important...." 23:49 * Sammy_Carrion spoke up 23:50 almost relieved, I say "It's not important. It was a long time ago, and what I loved about him most wasn't what he was carrying, just that he was carrying it." 23:51 * Sammy_Carrion puts on a bright smile, a slightly wavering, as though she's almost afraid of what he was actually doing. 23:52 "It's the life of the messenger." * Sammy_Carrion lets a couple of tears fall, despite the smile 23:54 6Chester exhaled. He would avoid speaking about it, then. He feels guilty, too. And because of this guilt...he's giving her something that he wished he could have given that poor man before going out in that storm....."I want you to have this, Samantha. I can only teach you so much. You'll have to get a formal education, or teach yourself the rest..."6, he'll reach into his satchel and pull out a large book. Looks like 6 some sort of roughly bound, but standard textbook. It's a heavy thing. "It's all I can really do for you...." 23:58 * Sammy_Carrion heaves under the weight of the book, and looks up, surprised. "Why? have you really taught me all you can?" 00:02 6"There's certain things I don't have the heart to teach anymore, Samantha. I'm an old man...who's done some shameful things in the past...if you wish to go further, you'll need to start learning things that will lead you in terrible directions...you're a good girl...and I believe that my teachings helped you yesterday, but...I can't bear to teach anyone how to make weapons anymore..." 00:05 * Sammy_Carrion pauses to take that in what it meant, losing the smile. It's not too far from my grasp. "Right." I measure my words carefully. "At least promise to teach me when I need to understand something." * Sammy_Carrion holds the book close and smiles 00:06 6"I'm willing to do that. And I'm also willing to pay your way through the academy, if that's what you'd want."6, he doesn't think she'll take him up on that offer, since it means she'd have to abdicate her current duty, but...he's still offering it. 00:08 * Sammy_Carrion is taken aback. "I-I don't know what to say..." 00:09 As Sammy is holding that book, Nyssa comes careening around a corner with a Thomas in tow, her other hand clutching her namesake flower. 14"Think about it. Sessions start at the beginning of the year...so if you're interested..you have time to consider."6, and with that, he'll turn and leave, paying little attention to Nyssa and Tom. 00:10 "You BETTER go the the academy, Sammy! My parents aren't sending me there just for the education, you know!" 00:11 * Sammy_Carrion stutters. "W - I - uh. You saw all that? " "Uh, yeah." He looks just a tad uncomfortable. 00:12 * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs a little. "Not ALL of it, just important parts. That's not the point, though." -From the other corner, Fen comes with a broad smile on his face- It's a huge opportunity you shouldn't miss -smiles- You are a graet person Sammy, you disserve it * Sammy_Carrion wipes her hand on her face trying to get rid of any tears, ending up covering her face in some leftover dirt. 00:13 "I'll BEG my parents to help out with payments, if I HAVE TO! Just accept already!" * Sammy_Carrion suddenly looks guilty. She can't help but suddenly think about Seamus's body... 00:14 "Uh, yeah, you should go. I mean, why not?" Heck, if you need help you know you can Always count on me, if it's neccesary i'll work my ass off to help you pay that "I - I don't know..." 00:15 * Thomas_Blackstone shrugs "What's it going to hurt?" "You better make up your mind!" Nysaa stamps her foot down. 00:16 * Sammy_Carrion 's voice suddenly builds up. "I mean, I mean, I kind of like working here. I'll need some time to think about it..." And trails off towards the end. 00:17 * Sammy_Carrion digs her toe into the ground and looks off. 00:19 * Thomas_Blackstone sets a hand on Nyssa's shoulder "Hey, hey, let her think about it..." * Nyssa_Pritchart lets Tommy's hand go for a moment as she placesthe violets she picked near the freshly planted lilies. "Of course, Tommy..." 00:20 * Fen_McRoth is just standing there, "Sammy, good luck, in whatever you choose to do, you have all of my support" 00:21 * Sammy_Carrion blushes and looks down, toe still digging in the dirt path. "Thanks guys." It's really something to have friends. 00:22 * Nyssa_Pritchart smiles. "Catch you later! Come on, Tommy!" 00:23 * Thomas_Blackstone is pulled along "See yah guys." * Fen_McRoth smiles...i guess i'm leaving now 00:25 * Sammy_Carrion watches them leave and gives a bit of a wave. The future is looking big and daunting, but at least I have others around me. Maybe I should start a journal... END Category:Game Logs Category:Season 1